


After the break-up

by Fangirl_016



Category: Fight For My Way, Korean Drama, 쌈 마이웨이 | Fight For My Way
Genre: F/M, Uneasy calm after fight, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016
Summary: A collection of drabbles after Ko Dongman and Choi Ae-ra's breakup
Relationships: Ko Dongman/Choi Ae-ra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	After the break-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meiyamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/gifts).



"Unless you plan on going out with me again, don't talk to me," says Dongman as he walks away from Ae-ra.

Ae-ra stands still. How can he be so straightforward even now? After a minute or so, she shrugs her shoulders and lets it go. 

She starts climbing the stairs to go up to Landlady Ajumma's apartment. Cooking alone can keep her mind off Dongman and their messy breakup and Ajumma seems to like her food.

The worst thing is that she is still not able to care any less for Dongman. She has complained, pleaded, fought with, blackmailed and has now even broken up with him in the hopes that he would not fight that devil, Kim Tak-su. But will he ever listen to her? No. 

But, it is better this way! At least she is not under any delusion about her place in Dongman's life. Love of her life! Soulmate! Huh! The words do not have any meaning anywhere. She wipes the tears streaming down her face with her sleeve and notices that she has reached Ajumma's door. 

As Ae-ra knocks on the door, she reflects on how she has come to like Ajumma. Ajumma lives life in her own terms, just like her. Still, she seems so lonely at times.

She knocks again. 

~~

"Don't go on blind dates, or see anyone else for two months," says Dongman.

"I will go clubbing," says a defiant Ae-ra as she walks on. Dongman follows, carrying her bag.

Dongman is quiet, even solemn. He has realized during the day that he has spoken quite rudely to Ae-ra, in the morning. Later when Hye-ran told him about Ae-ra's love for him, he remembered how Ae-ra had taken care of him after his break-up. Yet, she had not mentioned her love for him then. 

Did she need to tell that to him out loud? Her actions spoke for itself. He was blind. He never saw her love. Oh, Ae-ra! 

He trudges on, following her quietly. He has hurt her badly this time. But it was them. They will always find a way or make one. He has read the sentence somewhere. Seems apt for him and Ae-ra. 

~~

"Care for some Soju or soda?" asks Dongman when Sul-hee opens the door. 

Sul-hee steps aside and lets him enter. Ae-ra was watching TV. She looks at him but does not say anything.

"I will drink with you, Dongman. It's been so long since we sat together," says Sul-hee as she joins him on the table with her soda.

"You are right," says Dongman with a smile, "We should meet more often."

Sul-hee taps him on the hand and signals him to go to Ae-ra.

Dongman quickly obliges.

"Something interesting on TV?" he asks Ae-ra who immediately switches the TV off.

"Sul-hee, I am going out for some fresh air," she says as she walks towards the door.

Dongman looks helplessly towards Sul-hee who urges him to follow her.

"Ae-ra, Ae-ra," he says as he holds her hand, "please, we need to talk."

Ae-ra glares at him and walks outside. She sits down on the stairs. He sits beside her. 

They are both reminded of that day when they were sitting on the stairs discussing whether to tell Sul-hee about their relationship or not. That was such a nice day. They slept together for the first time that night. But the very next day, he lost his hearing in the fight.

Ae-ra breaks the silence. 

"Dongman, you were right. It's best to not talk. Whatever I say, it will not change anything. So, why bother?"

"Ae-ra, I was wrong. This is all wrong. You mean so much to me! But so does my fighting. I cannot choose one from the other. I cannot live without you, Ae-ra. Trust me, I will win this time. I am training like crazy nowadays but my muscles became so sore that I got a day off today."

She looks at him carefully. There are blue splotches on his face. There are bruises on his hands. 

"This is why. I just cannot see you this way, Dongman!" Ae-ra cries out as she turns her face away. 

He holds her hand and lightly presses on it. 

"I love you, Ae-ra," he says.

She snatches her hand away from his hold and blinks away her tears. Whatever she says or does, she knows that she too loves him like crazy.


End file.
